Rescue Me
by Leasha Ambrose
Summary: ONE SHOT: Ali Stevens is new to the WWE. What happens when she befriends Dean Ambrose?


**_*Author's Note - It's been a while since I have written anything. This story was inspired by the song "Rescue Me" by Sabrina Carpenter. I do not own the song or the character of Dean Ambrose. However Ali Stevens is mine. I hope you like it._**

 _Ooh-ooh woah-oh woah-oh-oh-oh_

Ali was sitting on the edge of a weight bench at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh. She had a ice pack on her eye watching a few others work out. Ali Stevens was new to the WWE. She recently got called up after an impressive tryout at the Performance Center. Fellow WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose walked over to use the weight bench beside Ali. Ali had been a Dean Ambrose fan for years since he debuted. She has followed his career and had been excited to learn she would be on the same brand as Dean.

"Looks like you got quite the shiner. Tough week?" Dean asked.

Ali thought for a moment before she decided to answer. She didn't want to admit the black eye wasn't from wrestling. She came home late the night before and her boyfriend thought she was cheating on him. They got into a fight and things turned physical. Ali was used to it but this was the first time he layed his hands on her.

"Yeah. I forgot to duck. It's ok it doesn't hurt that much." Ali lied.

Ali noticed the concerned look on Dean's face but she brushed it aside. His blue eyes looked beautiful as the sweat poured down his face. Ali always had a crush on Dean but knew that nothing would ever come of it. Dean was married to Renee Young, a color commentator for the WWE, but they divorced a year prior. Things with her boyfriend were not the happily ever after she was hoping. She knew that the only way to get out of it was to tell someone but she was scared.

 _If I smile, dancing alone for a while woah-oh would you rescue me? And if I fall, hoping it's in your arms. I know, know, know, you'll rescue me._

Ali was just going to open up to Dean when her boyfriend Grayson walked in. Her demeanor changed instantly.

"Hey, Ali. They said I could find you here. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat before the show?" Grayson asked.

"I got a match I have to get ready for Gray, I am not really hungry. I need to get my work out in." Ali said.

"I don't think we have met. I'm Ali's boyfriend Grayson. You must be Dean." said Grayson turning his attention to Dean.

"Hi Grayson, nice to meet you. Ali has been doing such a great job since coming up to the main roster. You should be proud." Dean replied.

"Well Ali, I guess I will leave you alone. I will see you later." Grayson said leaving the weight room.

Dean could tell something was not right about this Grayson guy. Judging by the look on Ali's face when he walked in she wasn't happy to see him. Dean began to wonder if Grayson gave her the black eye. He didn't want to insinuate anything but he was a little worried. He thought maybe if he got to know her a little more she would open up to him.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." Dean said.

"Yeah." Ali said.

Ali got up and walked over to one of the other exercise machines. She began to think about the fight that was going to happen when she got home that night because she refused to go to dinner with Grayson. She felt a touch on her shoulder. It was Dean.

 _Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-da-da woah-woah-woah, darling, please rescue me. Hoo-ooh , la-la-la-da-da woah-woah-woah, won't you please rescue me?_

"Ali, is everything ok?" Dean asked.

Ali moved away from Dean. She turned to look at him and began to cry. Dean tried to step closer to her but she just backed away.

"Ali, I know this isn't any of my business but did your boyfriend give you that black eye?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Ali said quietly.

"If you need help getting away from him I can help you. You don't deserve to be treated like a punching bag. You are a beautiful women and he should be lucky to have you." Dean said.

Ali began to cry more. Dean moved toward her and she stood there frozen. Dean pulled her in for a hug. For the first time since she joined the WWE she felt safe. She let Dean hold her in his embrace until he pulled away. Their eyes locked as he pulled away and they both stood there for a second. She wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips and little did she know he thought the same but knew it wasn't the right time. Dean felt an instant connection with Ali something he hadn't shared with anyone since things dissolved with Renee. He was reluctant to get into another relationship with a colleague but there was something about Ali.

 _Give your heart. Baby, just ease your mind to see it was meant to be. 'Cause when I'm with you, it's such a breeze. That I know, know you'll rescue me._

Ali apologized to Dean for everything that happened and went to finish her workout. Dean couldn't help but think of everything that transpired. He really didn't trust this Grayson guy and didn't want to leave Ali alone with him. Monday Night Raw began a few hours later. Dean had a match against Drew McIntyre. Dean lost. His head definitely wasn't in the match. He stood backstage and watched Ali in her match against Alexa Bliss. Ali looked like a veteran out there against Alexa. Dean was very impressed. After the match Dean waited to congratulate Ali on her victory.

"That was a great match. Congrats on your win." Dean said trying to keep things simple.

"Thanks. Yours was great as well." Ali said.

 _Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-da-da woah-woah-woah, darling, please rescue me. Hoo-ooh, la-la-la-da-da woah-woah-woah, won't you please rescue me?_

Ali left to go to the locker room to get her things. She then walked out to the parking lot to get her car. Having a show in her hometown made it nice because she could go home to her own bed. As she walked to her car she heard a noise. She paused. She felt someone put their hand on her back.

"Ali, I was very disappointed I had to have dinner myself tonight." said Grayson.

"I'm sorry Gray, I had to get my workout in before the show." Ali replied.

"I think you just wanted an excuse to flirt with Dean. I saw the way you looked at him." Grayson said.

"Are you drunk? We were just working out in the same room. Nothing was going on I swear." said Ali.

Ali tried getting into her car when Grayson grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of the car towards him.

"Ali! I wasn't done talking to you. Are you cheating on me?" Grayson yelled.

Ali was scared at that point. Grayson never has been intoxicated when they have gotten into a fight but she could smell the alcohol all over him. She looked around the parking lot to see if anyone else was there to possibly defuse the situation but she saw nobody.

"No Grayson. I am not. This is not the place to be talking about this. Let's go home. Get in my car and I will drive us." Ali tried to calm Grayson.

"No we are talking about this right now!" Grayson stumbled.

Grayson stumbled closer to Ali. Just then a figure come out of nowhere and knocked Grayson out. It was Dean. Ali breathed a sigh of relief but realized it was only gonna be worse when he woke up.

 _And honey if you see me drowning, baby fish me out I'm falling, I just need a voice for calling, and can't you see I trust you always? So I will linger 'til you know. That I will never let you go if you rescue me._

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. You really shouldn't have done that. He is going to be mad when he wakes up." Ali replied.

"Ali, I told you before you don't deserve to be treated like that. Let me help you get away from him." Dean said.

Ali walked over to see Grayson just laying on the pavement. She began to get a flashback of their first fight and the apology the next day. She looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes.

"Dean..I..." Ali began to say.

"Don't say anything. Let me get you out of here." Dean said.

Grayson started to stir. Once he realized where he was and what happened he sobered up fast. He saw his girlfriend talking to another man and instantly got jealous. He got up and walked over to them.

"Ali! I knew you were cheating on me with him!" Grayson yelled. He walked up to Ali and Dean.

"Grayson you are insane? Dean was just trying to protect me. I can't do this anymore. We are done." Ali cried.

Grayson tried to process the words that he just heard. He couldn't believe that he was loosing the love of his life. He couldn't let that happen. He went after Dean. Dean grabbed him and put him in a choke hold to calm him down.

"Grayson, the police are already on their way. I knew something was wrong with you. Ali is a great person who doesn't deserve this." Dean said. He gently let Grayson go as he was passed out and waited for the police.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Ali said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything I am here for you." Dean said.

 _If I smile, dancing alone for a while, woah-oh, would you rescue me? And if I fall, hoping it's in your arms. I know, know, know, you'll rescue me._

Ali walked over to Dean as the police showed up and arrested Grayson for domestic violence. Ali and Dean embraced as the officers took Grayson away. Ali then walked over to her car got inside and left the arena. Dean stood there and watching wondering what was in the cards for the two of them.


End file.
